Behind the scenes
by oXo-yellow-roze-violinist-oXo
Summary: What do the Naruto characters do when they're not filming? I and my best friends have one week to find out and make an article. Rated T cuz I'm always paranoid but I think kids can read it. My attempt at a crack fic. Note: AtTeMpT.
1. This is going to be fun

My dreams have been plagued with the question; 'WHAT DO THE NARUTO CHARACTERS DO WHEN THEY'RE NOT FILMING?' and I finally answered it……

* * *

I and Dianne were walking towards the Naruto set. We were hoping that we could write and article about them and their show for our school paper. (HA! As if our paper would allow that!) We both had our signature sling bags and were wearing casual jeans, sneakers and our school's P.E. T-shirt.

We showed the guard our pass. He let us in and what we saw made our jaws hit the floor.

We saw the following:

Kabuto helping Sakura with her medical jutsus;

Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade conversing and laughing;

Minato and Kushina scolding a sheepish looking Naruto;

Sasuke and Itachi going over some lines;

Hinata yelling at a poor worker;

Gaara hugging a cookie jar;

Hizashi giving Hanabi tips on acting

Lee fighting with Gai;

Neji giving Ino hair tips;

Mikoto fixing Tenten's hair;

Akamaru barking wildly at Kiba;

Shikamaru running on the walls and roof rambling about exercise;

Shino on the roof trying to avoid the bugs;

Fugaku and Hiashi drinking;

And the list goes on……….. To be frank, the set was in total chaos.

The worker Hinata was yelling at a while ago saw us and ran towards us.

"You must be the students. The cast has a week off, you can stay in the mansion, Sakura knows where it is, you will be given a great amount of money, they will follow you wherever you go, and you will show them around and teach them about the current universe. NOW GO!!" she yelled, shoving all of the characters outside. "Oh boy…." I and Dianne chorused.

Everyone was rioting. Dianne and I crept up behind them and placed collars with holes on them that matched their hair color.

"Hey April, tell them to quiet down." Said Dianne. "Why not you?" I asked her. "Because no one listens to me." She answered. I sighed. "Fine…. Everyone, may I please have your attention!" I yelled. No one listened. "Hello!! I'm talking here!!" I yelled a bit louder. Still, nobody listened. "COULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!!" I barked in a megaphone which appeared mysteriously out of thin air. That made them shut up and listen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM??" yelled Naruto. "My problem? All of you." I answered. "Solution, collars on your necks." Said Dianne. "What are these gonna do?" asked Shino. "Observe, Chouji, eat these chips." Instructed Dianne. "No way! I already eat too much on the set." He replied. Just then, a mysterious green gas was sprayed out of his brown collar. "GAAHHHHH! What is that stench!!" he yelled. "The deadliest gas known to man kind….." I said. "STENCH OF SKUNK" I and Dianne chorused. "Those collars will spray you when you do something we don't like." I said. "And don't even try to remove them, it will be all in vain….." Said Dianne and she laughed evilly with lightning in the background.

Oh this was going to be fun…….I thought grinning evilly.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

What do you want to happen to the Naruto cast? Tell us in your reviews.

The people we currently have are:

Konoha 12

Itachi

Sannin

Naruto's parents

Sasuke's parents

Kabuto

Shizune

Sand sibs

Senseis

Sai


	2. HOPEFULLY!

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto.**

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

I was getting annoyed with all the shinobi's whining. They've been at it ever since we left for school. By the looks of things, Dianne was getting ready to punch someone. She was already cracking her knuckles. For goodness sake! It's not our fault there's no Japanese food in the city! "That's it!" yelled Dianne, finally loosing it. She punched the nearest thing, which happened to be me. "Ow! Don't take it out on me!" I exclaimed, rubbing my sore arm. Man, that girl punches hard. "I have to vent my anger." She explained to me. I could feel a vein throbbing on my head. "OH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!!?!!!" I yelled at the shinobi behind us when we got to our school. Luckily, it was Saturday so the school was nearly a ghost town.

"Hey April, hey Dianne." Greeted Jamela, my best friend besides for Dianne. "Hey Jhamelz, how's life?" I asked. "Ok I guess. Who are the people behind you?" she asked us. "You know….the people we were supposed to interview for our article." Said Dianne. "Oh…..Wow….that's a lot of people to interview…." Said Jhamz with a low whistle. "Interview? More like baby sit!" said D with an annoyed expression. Jhamz raised her eyebrow. "I mean, come on, what kind of interview lasts for a week?!" D yelled. "Hey April! Jamela! Dianne!" came another voice. It belonged to one of my close friends, close to becoming a best friend actually. She was running towards us. "Hey Jahlz." I greeted. "Hey Jally." Greeted Jhamz. "Hey weirdo." Greeted D. "Hey look, it's the freak! Die freak die!" exclaimed Jahlz before pointing at D. D growled before lunging at Jahlz. "Die **WEIRDO** die!" she countered. Both of them were struggling against each other. I sighed. Then I laughed. "Die lunatics. Die." I muttered.

"HEY IS THERE ANY RAMEN AROUND HERE?!!" yelled Naruto. Yep, definitely feel a vain throbbing. "For the last freaking time, NO THERE ISN'T!!!!" I screamed. "Sheesh, you don't have to yell." He said. I and D growled. "So who are they?" asked Jahlz. "People we're supposed to baby sit." Replied D while rubbing her temples. She's probably thinking of ways on how to kill the cast right about now. Then, Naruto got sprayed. D and I watched contently as his face started to turn from tan to blue. "So anyway, can you two please, please, please help us look after them? Just for a week?" I begged. "Oh sure." Replied Jhamz. "Why not." Replied Jahlz. "Thank you!" I squealed.

"Ow woman! Not in my ear!" yelled D. I gave her an apologetic look. So the four of us plus people from the Naruto world walked toward the seemingly far canteen. "Hey guys, we're going on a field trip so how…..?" asked Jahlz. "Oh….Um….Hey, do any of you know an invisibility jutsu?" I asked the baby sit-ees. Kurenai raised her hand. "Can you make it so that only the four of us can see you?" I asked. "Of course." Replied Kurenai. She flew through a number of hand seals before they seemed to become transparent to us but invisible to others. I smiled. "Well at least someone's cooperating." Murmured D. "Yea." I agreed.

When we almost reached the canteen, almost everyone was there. I was happy to see that none of them seem to notice twenty nine ghost-like shinobis behind us. When we were about twenty feet from the canteen, D and I gave them a warning. "Do not dare disturb our field trip unless you want to die now." Said D menacingly. Wow. The gennin, minus ice cubes, Sakura, and Hinata seemed to be scared out of their wits. We reached the canteen at the exact same time as our adviser. "Let's go." Said our adviser. All 30 of us from our class, some were absent, walked towards two multicabs. "On the roof." I, D, Jhamz, and Jahlz hissed. They did as they were told. Well, at least they aren't being as difficult as earlier. I thought while we were in the vehicle.

Hopefully, they won't disrupt our field trip. HOPEFULLY.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

Well dear readers, I'm ending it there for now so....please review!


	3. Jaw Drop

……………..WE DON'T OWN NARUTO……………..

'**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'**

To quote an emo of a friend:

"Stupidity, the basis of humanity"

'**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'**

_Recap:_

_When we almost reached the canteen, almost everyone was there. I was happy to see that none of them seem to notice twenty nine ghost-like shinobis behind us. When we were about twenty feet from the canteen, D and I gave them a warning. "Do not dare disturb our field trip unless you want to die now." Said D menacingly. Wow. The gennin, minus ice cubes, Sakura, and Hinata seemed to be scared out of their wits. We reached the canteen at the exact same time as our adviser. "Let's go." Said our adviser. All 30 of us from our class, some were absent, walked towards two multicabs. "On the roof." I, D, Jhamz, and Jahlz hissed. They did as they were told. Well, at least they aren't being as difficult as earlier. I thought while we were in the vehicle._

_Hopefully, they won't disrupt our field trip. HOPEFULLY._

**Currently:**

I was sitting in the front with Jhamz while Jahlz and D were at the back bickering. After about twenty minutes, we arrived at our destination. It was a center that took care of children and women who were victims of abuse and orphans. We were looking at them while we divided the load of combs, food, juice, etc. I felt pity for all of the people here. Of course, my reverie was short lived.

"It's MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

"Ei D," I whispered, moving closer to her.

"WTH are those numbskulls screeching like banshees about?" I asked.

"It's not nice to call them numbskulls." Commented Jahlz.

"Oh, sorry, I meant, wait, no, seriously, numbskulls." I said. Jahlz laughed.

"Oh, the numb- I mean BONEHEADS, are arguing over a piece of baked dough and chocolate." Answered D.

"Over what?" asked Jhamz.

"A cookie." I told her.

"Lol, my IQ fell." Said Jhamz, laughing.

It was a miracle that no one noticed them.

"Psst. Hinata, can you tell Sasuke and Gaara to shut up?" I requested since she was closest.

The girl glared at me before marching over to the two 'bickering' boys –coughscreechingbansheescough-

Hinata approached them with a calm face before…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

He he…got this idea from D. (P.S. don't kill me D)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Just a little more…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"**SHUT THE FREAKING HECK UP YOU FREAKING BANSHEES!!!!"**

I and D leaned away from the screech- uh, I mean, yeah, screeching girl while covering our ears. Jahlz and Jhamz just covered their mouths in shock. Sasuke stopped to cover his ears. Then he was like….a CHIBI with HUGE AND SUPER CUTE TEARY EYES…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Hehehehe……..**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ITACHIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THE SCARY GIRL IS BEING MEAN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Itachi went over and picked up his chibified brother.

"Shush now…there, there…It's alright…" he cooed.

"Uhhh…is this a regular thing?" I asked the Uchiha mom.

"Why yes. This happens after almost every episode." She relied.

"Uhm April, who are you talking to?" asked a friend of mine.

"I was talking to D while I was staring off into space." I replied

D nodded helpfully. Our friend just shrugged.

"THE COOKIE IS MINE!!!!!! WAHAHAHA!!! YES! SWET VICTORY!!!!" Cheered Gaara making Sasu-chibi cry even harder.

"It's alringt Sasu-chan, I'll bake you a whole batch of cookies later." Said Kisame with a smile.

Sasu-chibi just looked at him with big teary eyes with his thumb in his mouth.

"Weally?" he asked.

"Yes, weally." Confirmed Kisame.

"Panda-kun, you should learn how to share." Scolded Neji.

Gaara glared at Neji threateningly.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

And he glared.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

And he glared.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

And he glared…some more.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"P-panda-chan!! Panda-kun's being a scary **COOKIE MONSTER**!!! **AGAIN**!" screamed Neji, jumping to hide behind Tenten. I couldn't speak. I was still having a hard time picking my jaw up, it seemed to be_ really_ attached to the floor.

"Oh boy…" I, D, Jhamz, and Jahlz chorused.

'**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'**

Well, there's chapter 3 of my pathetic excuse for a crack fic. Please review.

-

-

-

-

-

R

E

V

I

E

W

-

-

-

-

-

R

E

V

I

E

W

-

-

-

-

-

R

E

V

I

E

W

-

-

-

-

-

R

E

V

I

E

W

-

-

-

-

-

P

L

E

A

S

E

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**THE EVIL PINK MONGRELITE CHIUAUAS COMMAND IT!!!!!**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

-

-

-

-COUGH-

-

-

-COUGH-

-

-

-CHOKE-

-

-

-WHEEZE-

-

-

-COUGH SOME MORE-

-

-

-PASS OUT-


	4. Sweat Drop

Hello! Sorry for the wait but here's chap 4! ENJOY!

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES.**

'**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'**

**To quote the class food committee:**

**MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL!**

'**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'**

_Previously:_

"_P-panda-chan!! Panda-kun's being a scary __**COOKIE MONSTER**__!!! __**AGAIN**__!" screamed Neji, jumping to hide behind Tenten. I couldn't speak. I was still having a hard time picking my jaw up, it seemed to be__ really__ attached to the floor._

"_Oh boy…" I, D, Jhamz, and Jahlz chorused._

Currently:

The four of us plus the shinobi were headed to our supposed living quarters for the next week. Luckily, it was time for our two week school break. Or spring break, call it what you want to. Well, the walk was sorta peaceful. We were in a forest… Oh gee, yep, it just screams shinobi.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

And there goes my peace.

"What the hell is it this time?" I asked annoyed.

I turned to look at a shaky Shino pointing at something in the shadows. Jhamz leaned in and then she gave a shocked yell before hiding her face in Jahlz's shoulder.

"Oh joy… a spider…" Said Sai, fake enthusiasm laced in his words as her poked the harmless tarantula…

"Uh…Ei D, tarantulas aren't normally that big right?" I asked her.

"No duh." She deadpanned. We, that meaning the 33 of us, at least I think its 33, were staring at a ten foot tall tarantula.

"I never knew our city had vats of radioactive waste…" I said, still staring.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yuck! Spider slobber!!" I screeched, shielding myself with the closest Shinobi which happened to be Orochimaru.

"Hey! Watch it b***h! It took me hours to put my make up on!" he screeched in a very shrill girly tone.

"Excuse me?! Did you just call me a female dog?!" I growled at the now darkly tanned Orochimaru. Eck…His dripping make up makes it seem like his face is melting off.

"Hey… S-stop it with the hurtful d-dog insults…" begged a chibi Kiba. What is with them and turning into freakin' chibis?!

"Yes. Yes I did." I felt my eyebrow twitching…and two or three throbbing veins… That's it. He got sprayed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**1000 skunk sprays, 99 broken bones, and a dead gargantuan tarantula later**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed cheerfully, my back facing a three fourths dead Orochimaru.

"Hey 'Pril, you're just showing a very short event you know…" said D. I froze and sweat dropped.

"Hehe…right….I'll work on that…"

'**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'**

Sorry if its very short… hehe… but I've got no inspiration… -sigh-

-

-

-

-

-

R

E

V

I

E

W

-

-

-

-

-

R

E

V

I

E

W

-

-

-

-

-

R

E

V

I

E

W

-

-

-

-

-

R

E

V

I

E

W

-

-

-

-

-

P

L

E

A

S

E

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

R

E

V

I

E

W

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

OR MY PACK OF FLYING CHIMCHARS AND UNDERWATER CHIUAUAS SHALL DEVOUR YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hehe… Just kidding…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-shifty eyes-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Partly…..


	5. Ay Chihuahua!

**I don't own Naruto but who cares? I'm inspired!**

* * *

'_Nice…'_ I thought, surveying the manor we're going to live in. I dumped my bags in a room for one and went downstairs with my wallet.

"Let's go, I'm hungry." Said Naruto, yanking my arm. I cold feel a dark evil aura from behind us and I saw a glaring Ino.

"Naruto sit!" I screamed.

BANG!

"Ow!" I yelled. I just did a face plant on the floor! That has never happened!

"Aw crap! I think you broke my nose!" I yelled, examining it. Phew… Still straight and break-free.

"So, Naruto…" started Ino. Oh good gravy, she has a grande sized obsession!

Naruto looked horrified and jumped out the nearest window as he screamed:

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!"

Ino giggled. "That's fine with me!" And she jumped after him.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Jahlz as she, Jhamz, and D went over to me. I just blinked.

"I think I am?"

"DIE INO! DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

We all rushed to look outside the broken window.

Naruto was glowing…pink?!?! With…

I squinted…

WTH?!!!!!

Is that…a... a…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GINORMOUS BUSHY BUNNY TAIL???!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I couldn't help myself. The four of us broke down laughing.

"OH GOOD GLASS!" I wheezed, laughing.

D looked at me and resumed laughing.

I looked out the window again. "YO NARUTO! I THOUGHT YOU HAD A DEMON **FOX**!" I yelled.

Just then, a fuming Neji and Deidara stomped towards another window.

"**NARUTO YOU FREAKIN THEIF!!!! YOU TOOK ALL OF OUR **_**PRECIOUS**_** HAIR-CARE PRODUCTS!!!!!!!"** they screeched.

Ay Chihuahua! They can screech!

"ARRGGGHHH!!!!" yelled D.

And, that ended up in the four, meaning Neji, Naruto, Ino, and Deidara being sprayed.

* * *

Ok, since chapter four was so short, I decided to make this too, so please review!


	6. Vein Throb

-sigh- I'm trying to make up for the horrible chapter 4 and 5, so here's chapter six, hope this meets your expectations… **Standard disclaimer.**

All of us were currently heading out to lunch. First, we made a stop at the bank, and man, we were given a huge allowance that was enough to support a country for years. Okay…

So anyway, we rented out the top floor of this great restaurant that has a thing for seafood. Well, I ordered chicken, rice, and cake. The others had their own meals. I was hoping that our wait would be peaceful… But there's no such thing as peace with the shinobi.

"Eyeliner."

"Mascara."

"Eyeliner."

"Mascara."

"Eyeliner…"

"Mascara…"

"What is with the eye cosmetics?" asked Jahlz.

"Well, Panda-kun's saying that eyeliner is better than mascara…" started Jiraiya.

"Which it is." Interjected Gaara.

"No its not." Retorted Itachi, who I suppose supported mascara.

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Is."

"Not. And that's final!" exclaimed Gaara.

Itachi smiled. "I just knew you'd see it my way."

Gaara growled at him. "You sneaky weasel!"

I sighed. Well, I was cheered up by the food arriving. I and my friends chatted while we ate and we finished ahead of the shinobi.

"HEY! THET WAS MY CAKE SLICE!!!" whined a chibi Sasuke.

"Deal with it." Replied a chibi Neji. Sigh. Again with the chibis…

"GIMMIE IT BACKKK!!!!!" complained Sasuke and he tried with all his chibi might to stretch his widdwe chibi arms to reach the widdwe chibi cake that was in widdwe chibi Neji's widdwe hands.

"NOOOOO!!!" yelled Neji defiantly, and he swallowed the slice in one bite…Uh-oh…please don't tell me…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I LIKE DOTS!!! ******

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Man, Sasuke's freakin spoiled! I took another slice; identical to the one Neji just ate, and handed it to the bawling chibi. He looked at me with big teary eyes and latched onto me. D just laughed. "LOL, little perv…" she chuckled.

"Awww…so cute..." cooed Jahlz. I felt a vein throb in my head as I used every ounce of my will power to prevent throwing this little thing that so many people adore off of me. I took hold of the back of his shirt and set him on the table. He was happily munching on his cake. Then, everything happened in slow motion, Gai tripped with a plate full of shrimp in his hands, thus, making the shrimp land on Kurenai who stood up in shock making a glass of water spill on Kakashi who moved back hitting Asuma who tripped. The next thing I knew, I was pulled under the table when someone screamed FOOD FIGHT!!!!!

I surveyed the people there. There was D and Hinata, and Shino…Okay…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**What can I say? –nothing apparently-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"What the hell happened?!!!" I asked in total shock, seeing the gaping whole in the middle of the floor.

"HE/SHE DID IT!" they all yelled simultaneously. The next thing I knew, we were kicked out, not before I paid for the damage.

"That's it, you, all of you, head back to the manor! Jhamz and I'll do the grocery shopping!!!" I screamed as they, minus Hinata and Shino, got sprayed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, relax." Said Jhamz while we were walking around the grocery store. I sighed and surveyed everything. Both of us ended up buying all of the 'junk food', ice cream, and meat, fish, a few sacks of rice, some canned goods, vegetables, and some other snacks.

All in all, we used two trucks to transport everything back to the manor. Oh boy… I sighed once again, praying that god would give me strength for what's sure to greet us at home…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**

**L**

**I**

**C**

**K**

**Y**

**!**

**!**


	7. GOOD MORNING! note: SARCASM

Hi all! It's been like what? A year? Yeah. I hope this chapter makes up for it. And this time, I will not abuse the dots. **Standard disclaimer applies.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

I sighed as I listened to my ipod on the way home. After kami-sama knows how long, everything was properly stored and stocked in the HUMONGUOS kitchen. Both of us walked into the living room where everyone was arguing on what to watch on the huge flat screen hanging on the wall.

"Ei, D, do you have the Sorority Row DVD with you? Let's watch that." I suggested.

"Yeah sure…I'll go get it." she said, getting up and maneuvering her way through the throng of shinobi. After a few minutes, D came back and I stole the remote from the hands of the snake bastard.

"Hey!" he, no, _it_ screeched. I glared at it before switching the television to AV mode. D inserted the DVD. Jhamz's eyes widened.

"Of all the movies April, why that?" she complained. I shrugged. The shinobi sat down in interest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**APPROXIMATELY 120 MINUTES LATER…**_

Mostly, a lot lost interest and retired to bed.

Sasuke was chibified, _again_ while he cowered behind a _very_ bored Sakura.

Hinata was yawning as she bit into the chocolate bar she had sometime during the movie.

Gaara was closest to the screen. "AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he whined in his chibi form, eyes practically glowing in joy of the gore.

I stretched and yawned.

"I'm goin' to bed." I declared as I stepped over a nearly soul-less Sai. I noticed the Sannin passed out in a corner due to drinking.

Before I went to my room like D, Jahlz, and Jhamz, I poked Naruto who was turning an unhealthy shade of blue only to have my hand slapped away by Ino who had her arms around his neck in a death hug. Kami-sama knows what'll happen if Naruto dies.

"Ino, don't kill him." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Fine, suit yourself." I said, retreating to my room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

I walked down the stairs wearing some shorts and a green and white striped tank top. My damp hair was in a low side ponytail. I went into the kitchen to see Kushina, Mikoto, and Jhamz making breakfast. I checked the wall clock. 7 a.m. A modest time to wake up. I suppose the others were still asleep though.

I took a seat and Kushina put a plate of bacon and eggs with bread in front of me. I thanked her and smiled appreciatively.

"Did you three eat already?" I asked as I dug in. They nodded.

"D, and Jally are still asleep though." said Jhamz.

"Go figure." I smiled to myself. This morning is peaceful... How…_ODD_.

I frowned at the thought of shinobi running rampant in the mansion causing unspeakable damage and diabolically plotting my end.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"I only saw…Shikamaru was it? He went out for a jog." said Jhamz. A jog. That sounded harmless enough. I think. Casting doubts aside, I decided to enjoy the peace while it lasted…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Well that didn't last very long…

"Alright, what's this about?" I demanded, stepping into the living room which was apparently, missing a wall.

"That _thieving_ weasel _**stole**_ my eyeliner!" exclaimed a very, very, _VERY_ pissed off Kazekage.

"I did no such thing!" Itachi shot back, glaring, sharingan activated.

"Don't lie! I know you did! You're just jealous!" insisted Gaara.

"Excuse me? Why the hell would I be jealous of you?" taunted Itachi. Gaara growled.

"SAND COFFIN!" he yelled. Itachi dodged.

…

There goes another wall. Accompanied with a loud bang.

.

.

.

**BAM. BAM. BAM. **_**BAM.**_

.

.

.

.

Uh-oh. Those footsteps _do not_ sound happy. Not in the very least.

.

.

.

.

**-queue in horror movie sound effects just before the monster/ghost appears-**

"WHO THE _HELL_ HAS THE GUTS TO MAKE THIS MUCH NOISE AT THIS _UNGODLY_ HOUR?!!!" demanded a very scary, not to mention pissed, D. Well, this _was_ bound to happen. After all, D was not in any way, shape, or form a morning person.

Both who started the thing pointed accusing fingers at each other. D just growled before spraying both. Her glare promised pain after she regained some sleep. I sighed as I nudged their twitching bodies with my foot.

"Both of you are gonna clean this place up." I said before going back to the kitchen to finish my breakfast, and probably a relaxing cup of coffee. This was going to be a _long_ day…

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**THE CHIBIS WILL BE HAPPY IF YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


End file.
